warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloudstar's Journey/Chapter 4
Chapter description :Cloudstar stumbles into the clearing with his paws throbbing, and lets Mintpaw slide to the ground. Tansypaw and Snailpaw follow, collapsing as Mousefang asks her apprentice what has happened. The young tom replies that a monster knocked down the tree they were in. Mousefang calls for Fawnstep, and the medicine cat begins to tend to Mintpaw. The clearing is now filled with cats, so Cloudstar explains what the Twolegs are doing, and Fernpelt and Buzzardtail worry about their kits who've been injured. The SkyClan leader tells his deputy that they'll go to assess the damage the following day. Quailheart arrives with herbs to treat Mintpaw, so Buzzardtail carries the apprentice to her den once Fawnstep deems her in a stunned state. The medicine cat then treats Tansypaw and Snailpaw, while Birdflight questions Cloudstar about his injuries. The tom insists that he's fine, but she still worries about his safety. :Nightfur pads over with his apprentice Oakpaw, and asks if they should prepare to leave the forest. Mousefang scoffs at this, and Cloudstar agrees that they won't stray from their territory. Many of the Clan inquire about this, as Hazelwing worries about her kits and Rainleap comments that they don't have the slightest chance against the yellow monsters. Cloudstar snarls that they should never say that, because as their leader he'll make sure they never get hurt or driven from their home, since StarClan is watching over them. Stoatfur is dubious about that statement, but tom still retorts that the starry cats are there for them and they need to have faith. Petalfall stands up for Cloudstar, and the tom thanks her, recalling all that she'd done for the Clan. The she-cat was the deputy of the previous leader, Flystar, but had been forced to retire to the elders' den due to a falling sickness. The clearing slowly empties as Starlingfeather leads Petalfall to her nest, so Buzzardtail and Cloudstar lead a patrol out to the border of the tree incident. :The group of warriors come across several fallen trees, leading to concerned comments among the Clanmates. Buzzardtail wonders how they could rightfully tell SkyClan that the camp is safe, but Cloudstar meows that the Twolegs have no reason to destroy their forest. The leader leaves a scent mark on a fallen branch, to which Weaselwhisker mutters that the Twolegs are sure to pay attention to that. Cloudstar meows that the warrior code tells them to mark their borders daily, so they will do so. Mousefang puts in that they can still hunt as far as the old territory lines, but Stoatfur is dubious that they'd catch more than worms. Cloudstar growls that the warriors need to have faith in him and StarClan that the Clan will be fine, noting that anything else is a direct challenge to his leadership. One by one, the cats nod but Buzzardtail murmurs that the Twolegs don't live by their code. Cloudstar announces that they should all go home, and he'll stay there to watch for the night. Characters Major }} Minor *Mintpaw *Snailpaw *Mousefang *Fawnstep *Fernpelt *Buzzardtail *Quailheart *Birdflight *Nightfur *Oakpaw *Hazelwing *Hatchkit *Rainleap *Stoatfur *Petalfall *Starlingfeather *Weaselwhisker }} Mentioned *Webkit (Unnamed) *Mistlekit (Unnamed) *Emberkit (Unnamed) }} Notes and references de:Wolkensterns Reise/Kapitel 4 Category:Cloudstar's Journey Category:Chapter subpages Category:Novellas